ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Wellington
Luke Wellington Luke Wellington is an active American e*wrestler currently with the Anarchy Championship Wrestling Promotion. He recently was awarded an Anarchy award as the promotions top Rising Star. ACW Profile Entrance Music: "Hillbilly Deluxe" by Brooks N Dunn Custom Entrance: "Hillbilly Deluxe" begins to play and the lights in the arena begin to cycle through a few colors and the vocals for the song begin the attention of everyone turns to the stage and as the chorus picks up a loud explosion comes across at the top of the stage on each side and out walks Luke. Luke grins wide holding his arms out at his side and motioning for the fans to give him his praise which come in the form of boos. He looks down at the ring and points still smiling and then begins to walk down to the ring. He makes it a point to stop here and there to interact with the crowd telling them how great he is and hearing them try and tell him he's not. He just points to his smile steps back and outstretches his arms before continuing to walk on. He reaches the ring and hops up onto the ring apron and turns his back to the ropes and looks back to the entrance and grins as a couple of more pyro explosions go off. He then steps through the ropes and enters into the ring where he walks to the closest camera man and looks right into their camera and smiles fluffing his hair a bit and then backing away as his music dies down. Basic Move Index * Abdominal Stretch * Bearhug * Military Press Slam * Spinebuster * Death Valley Driver * Fallaway slam * Fallaway slam backbreaker * Running Big Boot * Chokeslam Back Breaker * Double Arm DDT * Discus Punch * Reverse DDT * Powerslam * Suplexes * Elevated hip toss Trademark Moves * Lariat * Pumphandle Powerbomb * "Border Toss" (Throwing Crucifix Powerbomb) Finisher(s) * "Wellington Bomb" (Spin out powerbomb with pin (see Jack Swagger's finisher) * "No Remorse" (Cobra Clutch leg Sweep) * "Just Stay Down" (Green Bay Plunge/Lambeau Leap (Super rolling fireman's carry slam) Character Gimmick He's your classic cocky jock with a short fuse for a temper. Biography Luke is a former college basketball player who had his scholarship revoked following an incident in which he got into a brutal brawl with a few members of the opposing team. Luke was able to avoid jail time but his basketball career was over. Looking for an outlet to channel both his aggression and his desire for competition he turned to wrestling. Character Attire A black wrestling singlet with silver trim on the sides that surrounds a color usually (purple, blue, or red) Wrestling Style Powerhouse brawler. As soon as the bell rings Luke is all business using his strength and power to toss his opponents around. Luke takes a very smashmouth approach to his ring work he's not trying to be technical at all he just goes out there looking to hurt his opponent and make his point. Title History *ACW International Champion Other Information Banner Rep: Jack Swagger Luke Wellington [[Category:American characters|Luke Wellington